


小车车

by 春天种下一枚哈士奇 (nicetkd)



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Modern Era
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicetkd/pseuds/%E6%98%A5%E5%A4%A9%E7%A7%8D%E4%B8%8B%E4%B8%80%E6%9E%9A%E5%93%88%E5%A3%AB%E5%A5%87
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 10
Collections: ElsaAnna





	小车车

“Elsa？”  
Anna从来没想过，刚刚踢掉脚上的高跟鞋就一头撞进了自己怀里的这个人，居然是从来不会失态的Elsa，那个自己最最亲爱的姐姐。  
和Elsa一起从外面进来的冷空气冲淡了她身上的香水味，也许是距离太近的原因，Anna闻到了Elsa呼吸间淡淡的酒味。Elsa……大概是喝醉了。  
可……这是喝了多少啊？平日姐妹俩在家也偶尔会小酌，但从来没见Elsa喝得这么醉过。Anna心里暗暗咒骂起Elsa今早出门提到的那个“重要客户”来。不过怀中人倒没给Anna太多时间去生气骂人，一只手搭上了Anna一边的肩膀，而Anna另一边的肩膀则被她用来搁了脑袋，额头顺势贴上了Anna的颈侧。  
突如其来的肌肤接触让Anna的魂魄瞬间飞离了躯壳，比平日里要高出一些的体温和呼吸烫热了Anna的脸，扶在Elsa腰间的手不由收紧了些，咽了咽口水，只穿了一件睡衣的自己居然觉得有些热……也许……也许是今天家里的温度有些高了吧，等会儿一定要去把暖气的温度调低一点。  
冷静……冷静下来，别多想，别多想，别多想……  
努力想要让疯狂跳动的心脏冷静下来，免得被Elsa发现，不好解释。Anna深深吸了一口气，全是姐姐身上的气息，Anna觉得更慌了，那些龌龊的想法在脑子里呼之欲出，可这些事，她怎么可以让Elsa知道呢，她要是知道了会生气吧……再说，她那么完美，即便不是姐妹……恐怕自己也是配不上Elsa的。不管怎样，都应该带姐姐回到她自己的床上，马上关门离开，然后再自己去外面吹吹冷风。但等到Anna觉得把纷杂的想法收拾得差不多了的时候，向来能说会道的她舌头却打了结:“El……Elsa……”想说带她回卧室，但这样结结巴巴的话语又要怎么解释呢……算了，别说了，直接拖她回去吧，幸亏Elsa现在不怎么清醒，不然这些满是破绽的掩饰肯定会被看穿。  
只不过之后的事情也并没有特别顺利。Anna身上挂着比自己高出一截的Elsa，面红耳赤地好不容易挪到客厅里，Elsa说什么也不肯再走了。  
“Anna，我要坐一下！”Elsa说完就要挣开Anna的怀抱往沙发旁边走，没等Anna阻止姐姐，离开了Anna支撑的Elsa就左脚绊右脚一骨碌躺在了地板上。  
而Anna，不仅没能拉住Elsa，自己也没能站稳。Anna心里暗自吐槽，都醉到站不稳了还要去沙发上坐着，也不知道姐姐到底在想什么。然后，就在Anna一边跌倒一边吐槽一边挣扎着四处找支撑点来阻止自己摔倒但最终无果之后，她当当正正结结实实地砸在了Elsa身上。  
疼不疼的倒不是重点，因为她现在和Elsa好近……太近了，这么近地看着姐姐的眼睛，近到能映出自己眸子的颜色。不过，究竟是绊倒的，还是滑倒的，还是被Elsa拽倒的，Anna的脑子里却理不出任何头绪，虽然事情就发生在刚刚。她现在唯一能感受到的，就是自己的脑袋就像是搁在炉灶上腾腾冒着蒸汽的水壶，里面所有的东西都在沸腾，没有一处安生。  
对了！刚刚砸在Elsa身上有没有弄疼Elsa？手忙脚乱地想爬起来看看姐姐的情况，却没能爬得起来——她被Elsa紧紧地揽在了怀里。但到底是Elsa力道太大还是自己不愿意离开，或是二者兼有，Anna也说不清。  
Elsa毫不闪躲地看着Anna，眼睛里满是水汽，这样柔软又不闪避的Elsa是Anna从没见过的。  
应该……应该要带姐姐回房间……关门……离开……应该……Anna又吞了吞口水，从小腹喷涌而出的热流告诉Anna，她想要做的不是这些，心底里还有些一直以来折磨着自己的妄想，它们正要破土而出。  
Elsa伸出手细细摩挲着她的脸:“疼吗，Anna？”  
Anna皱了皱眉。  
她就是不会喊痛。明明直接摔在地板上的是她，被砸了一下的也是她，这个女人还要担心别人。Anna觉得生气又心疼，但Elsa的关心对于Anna那不可言说的欲望来说又无异于火上浇油，那些混乱着的想要亲吻她、占有她身体的冲动跟着一起从心底升腾而起瞬间支配了Anna。  
Anna没有回答姐姐的问题，抓住了姐姐落在自己脸颊上的手，把两人唇间剩下的距离拉为了零。  
温柔又贪婪地包裹着、吮吸着Elsa的唇瓣，试探着让舌尖滑入她的齿间，意外地没有遭遇任何抵抗。  
Anna像是得到了莫大的鼓励，摸索着去解Elsa西服外套的扣子，然后是Elsa马甲的扣子，她知道她想要的远远不止是一个吻。Anna轻轻啮咬着Elsa的耳垂，Elsa仍然没有阻止Anna，只是用手轻轻扶着Anna的肩膀，咬住下唇乱了呼吸。  
体温透过Elsa的衬衣传到了Anna的手心，她想要揉皱Elsa身上的所有衣物，她想要真真切切地感受到她的温度，但她舍不得这么草率地进入主题，就像有些时候舍不得拆开的珍贵礼物。  
Anna跨坐在Elsa大腿上撑起身体，这样的距离刚好能把此时的Elsa尽收眼底——一向一丝不苟盘起来的淡金色长发仍然在脑后，但解了扣子的西服和马甲则在地板上铺散着，白色的衬衣包裹着丰满的躯体，领带虽然还在恪尽职守，但也歪在了一边。世界上怎么会有这么美的女人呢？Elsa所有的一切仿佛都在引着Anna继续去探索……  
也许是Anna欣赏了太久，Elsa一边用那对被冷落的唇喃喃表达着不满，一边也晃晃悠悠地撑起了身体，一手勾住Anna的肩头，微微仰起头，带着无比迷恋的眼神看着Anna的唇，用拇指轻轻抚过，慢慢靠近，Anna也伸手揽住了她的腰肢，让她能更靠近自己，闭上了双眼。而就在Anna以为自己能得到一个姐姐主动送来的吻的时候，Elsa愣了一下。  
该死，睡衣口袋里的电话响了。Anna掏出手机关掉扔在沙发上。  
做完这些再看向Elsa的时候，Elsa眼神清明了许多。  
“Elsa？”感觉气氛有些微妙，不知道那个吻该不该继续的Anna试探着问。  
“我……我不能……”Elsa偏过头不再看Anna。  
“你……不也喜欢我吗？”Anna不认为Elsa刚才接近自己的时候神情有假。  
Elsa顿了一下，缓缓摇头:“对不起，Anna……”  
Anna从Elsa的脸上读到了苦涩与压抑。不知道从几岁开始，她获得了读懂姐姐心情的能力，尤其是Elsa难过的时候——这种心情她是绝对不会说的，只能靠读。  
Elsa就是这样一边折磨自己一边保持着安全距离的吗？可是既然已经知道了彼此的心意，为什么不能遵从自己的本能？不如就干脆由自己来打破这些所谓的规矩，反正自己向来不讲规矩。  
“我爱你。”Anna一把扯住Elsa的领带，一手解开Elsa脑后的发髻，重新吻了上去，扶着姐姐的后脑把她放回到地板上。  
“你不需要自责，都是我要求的。”拉过姐姐的双手交叠温柔地按在头顶，用刚刚扯下的领带捆在了沙发腿上。无法抵抗的话，她也许会坦诚一些。  
衬衣纽扣被解开了，Anna俯身亲吻Elsa雪白的锁骨和肩膀，然后推起胸衣，吻上顶峰，探手下去帮Elsa解开腰带褪掉裤子的时候，摸到了环在大腿上的带子，Anna好奇看了一眼，那是Elsa为了让衬衣保持平整的夹带，大腿上的带子勒出了红痕……到底还有多少这样的规矩束缚着她？  
Anna跪坐在地板上替Elsa解下衬衣夹，把Elsa的双腿高高抬起和身体对折，扯过沙发上的一个靠垫，垫在了Elsa的腰下面，她不希望只懂忍耐的姐姐会觉得辛苦。  
Anna低头舔吻着大腿上的勒痕，温热的触觉激得Elsa一颤，像是知道即将发生的事，不安地扭动起来。  
“……Anna……”颤声唤着妹妹。  
但抵抗还是晚了一步，Anna已经隔着底裤吻上了花心，蜜液来不及渗透薄薄的布料，从边缘被挤了出来，沾在了Anna的唇角。  
“嗯？”嘴巴正忙的Anna抬眼看过去，Elsa白皙的肤色盖上了一片粉色，无法动弹的双手不能为身体提供任何遮蔽，只能把头扭向一边，自欺欺人地把眼睛埋在手臂上。  
“Anna……别……别用嘴做……做这种事……”  
无视Elsa的抗议，Anna用食指挑起可怜的底裤，有意无意地轻轻划过了那里，Elsa跟着忍不住蜷了一下身体，然后Anna把那条底裤彻底扯掉后，伏在了Elsa腿间。  
“Anna……Anna……”Elsa努力向着Anna在的方向弓起身子，声音带了些哭腔。  
Anna抬眼，入眼的是Elsa红了的眼眶。  
Anna一怔，她是不喜欢吗？如果她不喜欢这样做，那么……Anna猛然发现，原来自己也是给她束缚的人之一。  
Anna连忙松了拴住沙发的绳结，还没来得及完全解开双手，Elsa就捧住了Anna的脸吻了上去。  
“Anna……”眼泪沾了满脸，声音仍旧染着情欲。  
Anna已经为自己这个卑鄙的姐姐做了太多，作为年长的一方，自己怎么能再逃避，怎么忍心让妹妹继续牺牲。一手揽着Anna并不宽阔的后背，咬紧下唇，抓着妹妹的手指送进了自己的身体。  
那晚发生了几次、后来是怎么回到卧室的，Elsa也记不清。  
但她永远也忘不了，那天清早醒来，阳光透过窗帘的缝隙洒在身边熟睡的Anna身上的样子，她的梦想、她的幸福、她人生中的一切美好，真的已经得到了。  
如果腰和腿能不那么酸的话就更好了。


End file.
